


Prince charming

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: So I seen a prompt about a mobster that was basically a Disney princess, like talking to animals and the sweet singing voice... I immediately thought of Nevada. So Caractacus has to be prince charming right?





	Prince charming

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

"Why would you do it, Marco?"

"Jefe (boss), I swear I didn't..."

"I have witnesses.  Crees que la gente no te reconoce? Que no te rodarán?(You think people don't recognize you? That they won't roll on you?)" I pulled my gun as the other guys looked away, "Trujillo knows everything."

"No one could've saw." He whispered, "I swear boss, I didn't..."

"Un pajarito me lo dijo. (A little birdie told me.)" 

The gun went off and I turned away. I never liked putting down my own men, especially someone I thought of as a brother. It left knots in my stomach and a burning in my chest.  _ **Why'dja steal from me? Marco, you know I see everything.**_ I walked out of the room as the men dragged out his lifeless body.  ** _I need to remember to feed the pigeons more, they're worse than the druggies looking for a high._** I step out of the storage unit by the docks, a cigar in my mouth before I couldn't even think about it.  _ **Marco was a good guy... Why'd he do it?**_

"Jefe, Tu hermana llamó durante tu chat. (Your sister called during your chat.)" Gabby handed me the phone and I quickly called back.

"Good man Gabby, muy buen hombre Bendice su alma. (really good man. Bless his soul.)" After a small cross motion I heard the line connect, "Hermana? (Sister?)"

"Nevada, I need your help. Can you watch Dante for a bit?"

"Babysitting? That's the emergency?"

"I have no one else to go to. Please."

"Bien, bien ... Dónde debería recogerlo?(Fine, fine... Where should I pick him up?)" I blew out a puff of smoke and watched the men return from the final send-off.

"The park, rápido por favor. (quickly please.)"

"Yeah, yeah... Inmediatamente. (Right away.)" 

I barely hang up as the men climbed back in the Escalade. Following them in, I relaxed against the cushion. It was very faint, but through the cracked window I could hear the birds. Not chirping, no that would be to easy and normal.

_"Why does he always toss them in the water? The fish don't eat them."_

_"Why are you complaining bob? You won't eat them either."_

**_I wish the birds would shut up. They talk more than the gossipy bodega workers._  **I rolled up the window and sighed. It was a short drive and i did love my nephew dearly, the closest thing I've ever had to a kid of my own. Dante was a sweet kid, Mi hermana se aseguró de eso. (my sister made sure of that.) Unlike her oldest son, Dante never sees my work. He won't be involved in it. I swore to her i wouldn't let him in the littlest bit. 

We parked off to the side, a couple guys following me over and spreading out to watch from a distance. Ren waved me down and Dante came running for a hug.

"Gracias hermano. (Thank you, brother.)" 

"Don't mention it." I patted Dante's back, "ir a jugar. (go play.)"

Ren gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off as I found a good bench. The men were spread out watching me and Dante so I didn't have to worry about anything going wrong. I didn't have to worry about work, I couldn't work around Dante. One thing I could do, people watch. Just staring at everyday people going about their lives... And the stupid animals.

 _"Hi, Nevada."_ A squirrel came over and started looking around for food.

I chose to ignore it until a few others joined him. Ten fucking animals saying your name is hard to ignore. Three birds pecking at some stale bread, two rabbits hidden in a bush with only part of the ear sticking out... I was surrounded by them. The squirrel climbed up on the bench and chewed on a nut he found.

"Anything new?" I mumbled as he glanced over.

" _Not really. Same stupid people."_ He looked around, " _All the scraps are bad."_

"Porque desperdicias lo bueno en los animales. (Because you waste the good stuff on animals.)" I rolled my eyes as he looked up.

 _"You do if you want info mate._ " 

 _ **Got me there.**_ I nod, ignoring the rest of what he was saying as I seen two kids running around with Dante. They seemed odd, very unusual for this area. Plaid sleeves, bright red polka-dot dress over it and blonde hair. That girl standing out along with what I assume was her brother. At least he was in a suit looking outfit in plaid, that old fashion styled from before I was born.  _ **Who they hell are they? Qué padre deja a un niño donde eso? (What parent lets a kid wear that out?)**_ I didn't wait long for that answer as I seen them climbing up a slide.

"Jemima, oh please be careful!" 

Glancing over,  I wasn't surprised to find a man in a plaid suit.  _ **What the fuck is this family?**_ A quick once over, and I found myself starting at his ass.  _ **Now, that I can work with.**_

_"Caractacus Potts, he's new to town with his twins."_

"What can you tell me about them?"

 _"He's an inventer. The pigeons said he builds big machines in his apartment."_ He hopped down to get a new snack from the ground,  _"No job. Loves his kids. Oh, and he's British. He has a beautiful accent and always talks so nicely when he feeds us."_

"And he has a nice ass." I whispered as The man turned slightly towards me.

_**Dark hair, sideburns, tan, Green eyes... He is Beautiful.** _

_"Who d'you think you're kiddin'? _He's the earth and heaven to ya._ _Try to keep it hidden._ _Honey, we can see right through ya. Boy_ _, you can't conceal it._ _We know how you feel._ _And who you're thinking of..."__

"Shut up." I growled as the man glanced over hearing my voice.

_"You swoon, you sigh, _Why deny it? Uh-oh."_  
_

**__I am going to poison that fucking squirrel yet.__** A glare was given as the squirrel ran off. The man started towards the kids. I was focused on his body as he strutted over before I heard why.

"Tío! (Uncle!)"

My mind cleared up as I seen Dante holding his leg. I walked over as the men watched waiting to move. He held his knee tearing up as I bent down and he showed me the blood.

"Maldito infierno(Fucking hell.)" I grumbled as he started to cry.

"Tío." 

I lifted him up as the two kids looked up, "Will he be ok?"

**_Yeah, definitely British._ **

"He will be Jemima." The man wrapped an arm around each kid, "He just needs to see a doctor."

I nod softly and seen Javy and Diego run to the Escalade. Gabby came over as I walked away carrying my poor nephew.

"Feel better!"

"I hope you get well soon."

 _ **British... I wish I heard him speak more.**_ I just rush Dante off and listened to Ren when she made it to the ER. 

* * *

The next day, It went about as normal. We made our rounds and watched my profits triple. Product was moving quick and for the first time in a while, I actually felt a little wore out. Luckily on this rare occasion, I had a small break. 

"Trujillo, Where to?"

"Bodega, Podría usar un bocadillo. (I could use a snack.)" I watched out the window as they pulled up.

Gabby waited in the car, Javy walked in behind me as I found a bag of chips and an apple. I walked out as the shop owner looked the other way, no one ever makes me pay. I was almost out the door when I looked at Javy.

"Grab some bread."

"Bread? Necesitas un jefe sándwich? (Need a sandwich boss?)"

"Did I fucking stutter? Solo toma una cosa de pan gilipollas. (Just grab a thing of bread asshole.)" I waved him off and stopped by the car. 

The bag of chips was on the ground, crumpled and discarded as I took the first bite of the apple. It was juicy, dribbling down my chin as I glanced over my glasses when I see it. Or well, him.  _ **The plaid suit, obnoxious hat... Looks like that Crackpot guy.**_ I watched him walking up and suddenly, I lost my breath. 

* * *

**_Caractacus_ **

* * *

I was stopping at the bodega for some eggs. The kids wanted breakfast tonight and I dearly hate to disappoint on something so small. It was but a simple jot down the block and the kids would be fine alone for the few spared minutes. It was a beautiful day, one when it was hard not to enjoy even the smallest things. With only a street between me and the store, I wait for the sign to change and started to stroll across when I saw it. The man was in all black and turning purple. A few people stopped but I rushed over.

I positioned my hands around him and gave a sharp pull, "Oh my!"

He stopped fussing rather quickly and as the small red chuck rolled on the sidewalk, I couldn't feel a pulse. By this time, a few men had came rushing over and started to pull weapons but stopped when they seen the man. I blocked it out and started CPR like I was taught before. My lips to his and like magic, his eyes shot open. His head flew up as he held his throat and our heads bumped into each other.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I felt a pressure on my chest and then lips to mine. Soft, gently but encompassing as his breath flooded my lungs.  _ **This can't be how I die. Choking on an Apple because of a nice piece of ass...**_ I felt the next rush of air and shot up coughing holding my neck as my head bumped against another.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

 _ **Estás jodidamente bromeando. (You are fucking kidding me.)**_ I look up and seen the plaid... And this time I heard the British.

"Que diablos paso? (What the hell happened?)" I rubbed my head as the man reached up to pull my hand down.

"You were choking... Wait. You are Dante's uncle, right? My twins so do love to play with him..."

 _ **He saved my life and wants to talk about his kids and Dante? The fucking squirrel was right, he is unusually nice.**_ I nod gently and slowly pull myself up as the guys circled us and glanced around.  _ **Yeah, because someone would shot my while im choking.**_

"My heavens, I didn't mean to be rude. We never had the pleasure of introductions before. I'm Caractacus Potts."

"Crackpot from six B." Gabby mumbled as he glanced to the man.

"Ramirez. Nevada Ramirez." I took his hand and nudged Gabby as a silent shut up, "Gracias por salvarme. (Thank you for saving me.)"

"It was nothing, I always help when I can." He blushed lightly as his hand pulled away way to soon for me, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Perfectly fine. Pero déjame compensarte... (But let me make it up to you...)"

"Oh no, I couldn't. Just be safe now." He smiled and started to pull back as I struggled to keep close.

I seen Diego and Jose start to lean in and block him but one glance and they stepped away.  _ **Don't force it. You can find him easy in that fucking suit. Ask anyone if they saw Waldo and they would point me to him.**_

"Thank y..." I stopped short as he quickly pulled his ringing phone and smiled.

"Jeremy? I told you not to run the machine when I wasn't there... Yes, I'm buying the eggs... Oh my, Please be safe. I couldn't stand a hospital visit."

_**How am I suppose to get to him? Most men and women fall at my feet. They trip over themselves when I offer a favor... What is this guy? Is he even human?** _

Once he was in the store, I turned to the car and the men piled in. I heard a few jokes but just pushed the glasses up and ignored their words. I can take the bruised ego, I can't take the fact that this British freak was distracting me around every turn.

* * *

After a few days, it became clear that I wouldn't be forgetting about this Crackpot fellow. I kept bumping into him around every turn and with each grazing touch, I wanted more. After the twentieth time or so, I decided I had to make some kinda progress or get rid of him. I definitely couldn't get rid of him, so I was stuck trying to sway him into more.

 "Hola jefe, querías romper la fiesta de la cuadra? (Hey boss, did you want to crash the block party?)" Diego asked from the passenger seat, "My girl wants me to stop by."

"Block party?" I raised a brow and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, Alguna estupidez acerca de mejorar el barrio. (Some stupid thing about bettering the neighborhood.)" He shrugged, "I heard Crackpot will be there."

I shot daggers at the young man, the simple reference and jab not setting well. Gabby smacked him from the driver's seat and the other guys ignored it.  _ **Does everyone think i'm a babbling fool for this guy? That i'm pathetic and can't get a date? Is he too good for me in a crazy way?**_ I tossed the cigar out the window and kicked high up on the seat so he was pushed forward.

"La próxima vez que me faltes el respeto te cortaré la polla. (Next time you disrespect me I'll cut off your dick.)" 

All the guys chuckled and the talk shifted away. They went off on some other thing and i was thinking it over... And caved almost immediately. 

"When is this party?"

"Six."

"Vamos a estrellarlo, pero un poco más tarde. (Let's crash it, but a little later.)" I leaned back into the seat and felt a sense of relief before we pulled over at the park. A few guys spread out for handoffs and Gabby stayed off to the side of me. I took the little space to sit down on a bench and tossed out some bread Javy stole from a bodega. It didn't take long to get the furry bastards to come over for info.

_"Hello. Thought you didn't need us anymore."_

"I say that every meeting and you still believe it?" I huffed, "Vamos, rata peluda, derrame. (come on you furry rat, spill.)"

 _"You could be nice about it. We are helping you."_ He flicked his tail and took a small piece of bread,  _"I heard Caractacus talking about a party earlier with the kids. He promised them a couple of hours at least."_

"What do you know about him? Details."

 _"Nothing more than what I've already said. The birds don't pay attention."_ He sighed and looked up as i gave him a full slice.

"Why do i pay you then?" 

 _"Because i can get it. I'll spot you at the party if you get a free minute or two."_ He took a bite,  _"See you then Nevada."_

"Whatever. Follando roedor chismoso. Snitch más fácil. (Fucking gossipy rodent. Easiest snitch.)" I looked as the ducks came over and i tried not to groan out loud as Gabby came over to sit.

"Hey boss, hope you don't mind." He sat down and took some bread, "The guys are almost done. Sólo unos minutos más hasta que se agoten. (Only a few more minutes until they run out.)"

"Ok." I closed my eyes as it started.

_"Fresh bread? It's so soft compared to the crunchy stuff."_

_"That is stale bread. Humans can't eat crunchy stuff, Dave."_

_"It could really use flavor too."_

_"Oh shut up. At least this isn't wet like the old lady's give us."_ one quacked out,  _"Throwing bread in water is stupid."_

I nod and acknowledge the statement as Gabby looked over.  ** _He can't hear them. You look stupid, stop._** I closed my eyes and slowly opened them.

"Is it a good idea to go to this thing?"

"Depends, " Gabby glanced at me, "Is it about the brit?"

"Y si es así?(And if it is?)" 

"Nunca te he visto tan ... tan ... enamorado de alguien antes del jefe. (I've never seen you so...so... Infatuated with someone before boss.)" He leaned back, "It's a pleasant change."

"For you. Siento que me estoy volviendo loca. (I feel like i'm going crazy.)" He chuckled at that as i stood up.

_"I wonder if the bread taste as good as the corn that weirdo tossed down earlier."_

_"It isn't black so yes, yes it tastes better, mark."_

**_I can't stand this... By forty you would have thought i might be use to talking fucking animals._  **I shook my head and tossed the bread wrapper in the trash as we walked out.  _ **I think tonight will be the night. I have to stop this nonsense, he just a guy right?**_

* * *

A little after seven i walk in with the guys. The whole block that the building is on was blocked off and music filled the air. Kids were running around and within a minute of waving the guys off to have fun, i had Dante tackling me.

"Tío!"

"My favorite nephew" i chuckled, "mami te deja venir sola? (mommy let you come all alone?)"

"No, she let Mr. Potts bring me with Jeremy and Jemima. She wasn't feeling good." He turned back and as if on cue the plaid twins ran over and stopped.

"Hi, sir."

"It's Nevada." I smiled a little as i stood up slowly lifting Dante over my shoulder as he squirmed, "Have you seen my nephew? He was just here." 

"Tío!" He wiggled till i sat him down at the sound of a different voice.

"Should've guessed you'd be here. Dante isn't one to just run off." 

My eyes met his, his smile wide in that stupid outfit. Plaid suit with a plain matching green jacket and that stupid hat and a...  ** _Is that a wooden stick? Why the fuck does he have a stick?_** I glance over him and he chuckles.

"Me Ol' Bamboo." He held it out, "Always good to have around."

"A stick? Eres un extraño. (You are a weird one.)" 

"Tīo, be nice." Dante glared.

"I didn't..." I stopped and just nodded.

Caractacus laughed lightly, "Why don't you three go play? They have so much set up to do."

"Ok, Daddy." Jemima tugged on both boys hands, "Let's go."

The three ran off and i suddenly became aware of the fact that Crackpot was rather close. I didn't even think about the fact he sent the kids away, i was actually trying to find words for the first time in my life.

"Nevada was it? How about a drink?" He smiled as he looks around for said drink.

"No puede hacer daño. (Can't hurt.)" I took a deep breath and walked by him, grasping his wrist lightly to lead him over.

It just happened, i have no idea where these guts came from but i just took his wrist and moved. He followed with only a small hesitancy at first, but in the end he walked with me. His skin felt a little rough, i could see black staining on his skin arm and remembered he was an inventor.  _ **If you stall on conversation, use that.**_ We got to the drinks area and i had two drink to us in no time as he almost blushed.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." I stepped aside with him and found a spot to sit, "So, tell me about yourself crackpot." My eyes went wide, "I mean Caractacus."

He chuckled and took a sip, "First of all, i don't like that name so many petty minded people give me... But it sounds different when you say it."

"How so?"

"It sounds almost sweet... Not insulting." He shrugs, "It might just be because you are one of the few that have been nice to me but, i don't mind it from you."

 ** _Nice? Me? He really is new to the heights._** My lips curled up as i found myself laughing with him lightly. He leaned in closer to me, trying to hear over the music and crowd of people gathered in this block. 

"Crackpot it is, o prefieres chiflado?(or do you prefer crackpot?)" 

"It does sound nicer in Spanish." He sighed as he looked over at the three kids, "Do you mind if i ask how long you've lived here? The heights i mean."

"All my life." I glanced over him and let my eyes linger on his face now that he tipped his hat back, "You, you are new."

"That obvious?" 

"No se viste exactamente para encajar. Ese acento es muy notable ... Principalmente, usted es, bueno, extravagante. (You don't exactly dress to fit in. That accent is very noticeable... Mainly you're to, well, flamboyant.)" 

"That's the best way i heard it said. Much nicer than most."

"Don't listen to those fuck. Por qué debería importarte lo que piensen esos pequeños imbéciles? (Why should you care what those petty minded motherfuckers think?)"

"Do you mind if i ask a question?" He waits for my nod, "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"About me?"

"Yes, you." He scooted closer so our legs touched, "You seem to be everywhere i go, we must have something in common."

 _ **I doubt it.**  _The clothes brushed against each other causing friction. Pulling his tight pants up a little to reveal his equally obnoxious socks. His arm brushed against mine as he sips yet again and i watch as he swallows, imagining that Adams apple bobbing for a much different reason.

"I'm a businessman. I own most of the buildings around here." My eyes glanced around, "Just stupid things."

"Nothing you could ever say would be stupid." 

"Estoy en desacuerdo. (I disagree.)" I could feel my cheeks tinting pink as i looked down.  _ **Get it together man! You are Trujillo! Not some lovestruck teenager.**_ I barely look up and feel the burn dropping off as i held composure.

"Should i tell you about me then?" He nods, "I'm an in..."

"Inventor." I finished with him as he looked surprised.

"Oh? How much do you know about me?" He tipped his head but held a smirk, "Maybe you should tell me about me?"

"I wouldn't get far, that's what i know."

"Yes, I'm an inventor though most my contraptions never leave our apartment and the few that do don't sell for much. I'm from England with my twins Jeremy and Jemima."

"No wife?" I chuckled as he looked down and my stomach turned.

Only then did it hit me, I've never seen him with anyone but the kids. No wife, husband, girlfriend, or boyfriend. The fucking squirrel said it was just him and the kids that moved.  _ **You didn't just...**_

"No. My dear wife Mimsie..." His voice dropped down and i heard his throat catch, "She passed away. I thought the kids and myself would do better in a new place. You know, the whole change of scenery thing."

"I'm sorry." I started to stutter to find a way to fix this...

"Don't be. I am still just learning to share it." He sniffled and wiped his nose, "Two years later and i still break down trying to talk about her."

I didn't even think, i put my arm around him and leaned in closer offering a napkin from nearby. He took it and thanked me, clearing his throat and staring at the crumpled up ball of recycled paper.

"Please don't think it's your fault, you only asked a simple question." The bob of his adams apple drew my attention before he looked to me, "You didn't know. I usually don't say..."

"Then let's not push. Forget i asked." I felt his shoulder as he looked to me then back out.

The kids were still playing and the music shifted again. The area was fairly packed but plenty of people were dancing together in the small areas they found room. Some singing along to the music and swaying with the rhythm... I closed my eyes until i felt it. His hand took mine and he pulled me towards an open area to the side. My eyes jumped open and i seen him turn to me with a little hesitance. 

"Oh, I probably should have asked. May i have this dance?"

 _ **This is not the way... No, who cares what people think. Trujillo is still feared.**_ I took his hand and let a hand slip to his waist. He paused but slowly put his hand on my shoulder. The music was slow but he started to lead me while looking at his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm used to leading a waltz." He blushed, "You have the dominant hold."

"I'm not used to waltzing." I watched his chuckle, "What?"

"You're doing remarkably well for someone who's never danced like this." He glanced down and i notice i was indeed keeping up.

"Es demasiado pronto para decir que tuve un buen maestro? (Is it to soon to say i had a good teacher?)"

 _ **And there is that blush again. I never want to see that color fade from his face.**_ I smirked and tightened my grip, smiling as he dipped his head and tried to hide how red he was getting. 

"You are too sweet Mr. Ramirez."

"And you are very charming chiflado." I loved the smile he wore just as proudly as that ridiculous suit, "And it's Nevada for you, please."

His eyes had a glow, the green blistering as he leads me on in this dance. And for a moment, it seemed too good. I forgot where we were, the block full of people able to see us. For the life of me i couldn't tell you what song was playing, i knew i had a different one in my head that kept in rhythm as we went.

"Jefe..." My dream was shattered as Caractacus let go and i turned to see Gabby.

"Qué diablos es... (What the hell is...)"

"Business." He glanced to Caractacus and i knew what he meant.

"Fine, Dame un minuto. (give me a minute.)"

He walked away and i turned back to them man. He blinked, a confused look clear as day on his face as i pulled a card from my pocket.

"Sorry, i have to go but, here. Call me." I practically ran away after he took the card i offered.

It was instinct, putting space between me and attraction. It was my poor attempt to act as if i didn't just let my guard down. That i wasn't completely vulnerable. I barely even noticed my wet foot as i got in the Escalade.

* * *

_**Caractacus** _

* * *

I took the card offered and watched him take off.  ** _What was that? It felt like Mimsie all over again. That rush of air to the lungs, burning cheeks in a poor attempt to hide it... Was i falling for this Nevada?_** My thoughts stalled as i seen his feet were different colors, or should i say one was minus a shoe. I glanced down and picked up the leather shoe, looking up to find he was gone and i was left with a phone number and a shoe.  _ **I guess this is a little Cinderella-like?**_ I smiled at the shoe as three kids came running over.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"Why are you holding a shoe?"

Dante glanced at it, "Is that Tío's shoe?"

"He ran right out of it it seems." I chuckled, "I'll return it to him later. He said something about work."

"Hey daddy, " Jemima looked over, "Were you dancing with Mr. Ramirez?"

"We were." I blushed a little.

"It was nice." Jeremy added before i turned them down the way towards the building as i seen the time.

"It was, but i think its time to turn in."

Three kids groaned and pleaded, met with a simple nudge to their backs. I took Dante back up to his mom and put the kids to bed... Leaving myself to sit back and look at the shoe of my "Cinderella".  _ **Maybe it is time to try again Caractacus, maybe Nevada is the one.**_

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

The next day, i had the men on a pick up. A few blocks over from the building at a little storage place. They packed up some of the stash and i waited leaning against the SUV smoking a cigar. After last night and my early leave from the party due to a runner bailing with a huge chunk of my money, i wanted to hunt down Crackpot and take some time alone. Instead, i wait for him to contact me... Hoping he will.

"Jeremy, it's my turn!"

"But you had twice as long as i did!"

My attention turned to a locker down the way. The door was open and i heard a chitter of sorts. The men were double checking the delivery from last night and what was needed today, so i nod to Javy in the driver's seat before walking down. 

"Jeremy!"

**_I know that voice._ **

"No!"

_**And that one.** _

I walk to the edge of the door and stop, sitting in some ancient looking car was the twins of Crackpot. They stopped as i caught their eye.

"Mr. Ramirez?"

"Does your Dad know you aren't in school?" 

"Oh, he won't mind. He never does." The girl smiled as she stood on the running boards.

"Anyway, he's awful busy." The boy had his hands on the starting wheel.

"Is he?" I chuckled, "Sabe que ustedes dos están robando un auto basura? (Does he know you two are stealing a junk car?)"

"We aren't stealing it, he owns it and we love chitty."

"Chitty?"

"Chitty Chitty bang bang. You know, like the sound it makes." 

I nod and sighed,  _ **You couldn't ask for a better excuse. Returning his kids...**_ I walked in and tapped the grill.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. But i must insist on taking you two home." I nod towards the Escalade, "He'll have to find time to see me because I have a few things to say to him."

They shrugged but left the car, shutting the locker and putting the lock back. I walked them to the car and opened the door as the man glanced at me. The stash was upfront with Gabby so I put the twins in the back behind my seat. They climbed in and leaned over the seat to talk to us on the short drive.

"Is this your car?"

"It is."

"It's comfortable... But i still like Chitty better." Jemima leaned up by my shoulder, "It makes noise."

"Most people don't like noisy cars." I glanced at them from over my glasses.

"But chitty is so much more than just a car." Jeremy chuckled, "Daddy called it personality."

"Well, your dad is weird." Diego mumbled as i kicked him softly in the shin.

"Y creo que eres un cabrón. (And i think you're a dumbass.)" I glared as the whisper made it to his ear.

"That's a bad word." Jemima hummed.

"My apology, idiota." I glanced back to them before pushing the sunglasses back into place, "Your dad is home right?"

"Yeah, he is working in the living room." They both nodded as we pulled up to the curb.

"Sigue adelante y continúa. Me estoy tomando un descanso. (Go ahead and continue on. I'm taking a break.)" I got out and helped the kids out, "I'll call when I'm ready to come back to work."

They went on as i shut the door. The twins lead me up to their home, walking in and calling out for their dad as i stepped in and shut the door. Afraid to walk much further in and seem rude, i waited as they turned the corner and found their dad. 

"Hello, daddy."

"What are you two doing home so early?" 

"We didn't go to school." She started and let her twin finish, "Mr. Ramirez found us with chitty and brought us home."

There was a clank and a thud. The kids chuckled and Crackpot had grumbled something before sending the kids to do homework or something in their room. A door closed and i heard more clatter before that British tone came back.

"You know you can come in." 

I walked around the corner, focusing on the floor trying to find words.  _ **The kids were your excuse to stop in, go for it.**_

"I just seen the twins and thought..." My words dropped as i looked up and my sunglasses dropped for me to look over.

He looked to me but of course, he has to be his oddball self. He had on the stupid plaid suit and flour sacks over his sleeves. It looked like a kids Halloween costume, utterly ridiculous. Sweat on his face, hair matted to his forehead. And yet again, grease all over his arms, hands, and a little on his face.

"Why weren't they in school? I doubt they ever really go. They never liked school after their mum passed away, here or England." He wiped his brow and smeared more grease on his face.

"So you just let them run about?"

"Well, maybe my children like running wild in the streets. Did that ever occur to you?" Caractacus smirked.

 _**Damn that face.** _ __

I blushed a little as he stepped closer, "No, it's fine. I really should pay more attention to that. I've heard there is a law about them attending some kind of school."

"There is." I chuckled as he paused a moment obviously baffled by my laughing, "Your face."

He went to wipe it and i stopped him, taking a towel he left out by some fancy machine. I wiped for him, smearing the grease but getting most of it off in one swipe.

"Better." 

He smiled at my statement, at me actually dabbing and wiping his dace for him. I handed him the towel after, letting him clean his hands before he froze. The way he looked around made it clear he was trying to find something.

"Oh! I have something for you." He ran back to a dark room beside one closed, i assumed the kids. 

It took a moment, then he emerged with my missing shoe. He hands it back to me and chuckles softly.

"Cinderella, here is your shoe."

"Ah, that's where it went." I hid the embarrassment that i lost my shoe and he personally returned it... And called me Cinderella.

He turned back to a large machine. Odds and ins, a bunch of gears and metal pieces on the floor with tolls laid out.  _ **So he does work with his hands. That explains the callouses.**_

"Is that all you do, Mr. Potts, invent things?" I smirked up at him as i took the sunglasses off completely now.

"Well, it is in the title." He looked over the contraption, "I was just finishing the repair on this breakfast machine."

"Breakfast machine?"

His lips tugged up and his eye lit up like the fourth of July. He started talking faster than i could listen. Cogs this and crank that... Something about eggs. I couldn't help but grin watching the way his whole body language changed when he talked about these machines. Every inch of me felt light and only one thought filled my mind.  _ **Kiss the boy.**_

"Oh dear, i have a tendency to babble on." He sighed, "You don't want to hear about my silly contraptions." 

"Did i ever ask you to stop?" 

The crimson blush was gorgeous, his lips agape for a moment before they curled up. _**Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do.**_ He came closer now, no words between us just his brilliant little brain stunned by the fact i actually liked hearing him talk.  _ **It's possible he wants you too,**_ _ **There's one way to ask him.**_

"Most people... They don't want to hear my nonsense."

"Oh, it is nonsense. No significa que quiero que te detengas. (Doesn't mean i want you to stop.)"

I move in a little closer, bridging this gap between us as he laughs. _ **It doesn't take a word, not a single word.**_ _ **Go on and kiss the boy.**_ I leaned in closer till i could almost feel the heat on his cheeks. Till his eyes were as big as the moon and we were mere millimeters apart.  _ **Now's your moment, alone in this apartment. Y**_ _ **ou better do it soon, No**_ _ **time will be better.**_ Then nothing... Crackpot came to my lips instead, breaking my thoughts and stealing all common sense. But as quickly as it started, he broke away.

"I'm sorry i..."

I couldn't let him finish those words, i pushed back in and stole his lips as he jumped just a little. But it felt so sweet, a bliss hanging over us as this time i let the air in.

"Please, don't be sorry." 

As i pulled away i seen a certain Squirrel in a window. I could just tell he was laughing at me as a few birds watched too.  _ **I am never going to hear the end of this.**_

"Nevada, i... Well..." He sucked in a large breath, "Would you like to, uhm... Have dinner sometime?"

 _ **Dinner?**_ My mind jumped back to him and i felt like a kid again, "I could eat. Quizas esta noche? Conozco un gran lugar italiano. (Maybe tonight? I know a great Italian place.)"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." He gave me a soft kiss and lead me to the door. 

The minute it shut, i wanted to shout out in joy. Instead, i went to my place in this building and waited. I knew a knock would come and in no time my window gave that knock. A quick push up and the fucking rodent scampered in.

_"I didn't take you to be a prince charming type."_

"i could poison you."

 _"But you won't. I'm too helpful."_ it flicked its damn tail and scattered of down the little counter,  _"By the way, he cheered when you left."_

"Cheered?"

_"You know, like jumping for joy. I think he's smitten with you, Trujillo."_

That was exactly what i wanted to hear. I just needed to know i wasn't being a fool here. But of course, my lips rugged up and the squirrel seen. 

_"It looks like you are too."_

"Cállate. (Shut up.)" I turned away, "Take some of the nuts and go. I'll drop some food tomorrow."

 _"Tell me about this date tomorrow."_ He fluffed his tail and stuffed his cheeks.

"Get the fuck out."

* * *

_**Caractacus** _

* * *

It was about dinner time when i emerged from my bedroom. The twins had already made breakfast for their dinner, using the newly fixed machine.

"Daddy, you look nice." Jemima smiled as i walked out.

"Thank you, darling." I kissed her head.

"Are you going out with Mr. Ramirez?" Jeremy looked up to me.

"We are."

"Do you like him?" He watched me pause.

"I do."

At my answer, both kids frowned. I felt as if i had missed something, that they weren't telling me everything.  I seen how they looked to each other and looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

They looked up with reluctance, "Do you miss mommy?"

"Mommy? Of course, i do." I straighten up, "Where is this coming from?"

"You really like Mr. Ramirez and..."

"And i can like him and still love your mother." I stopped them, "I will always love your mother and miss her dearly. Always... But she wouldn't want us to hold back on her account."

I held the locket at my neck, opening it for the kids to see the family photo. Jeremy reached up and i pulled the chain over my head. I offered it to him as Jemima moved over to see it too.

"Mommy will always be here. I will always love her and you two."

I stood watching them till they returned the locket. I placed it back on and focused on making sure i was prepared.

"Hm-hm. Where's my, uh, cardigan?"

"Under your jacket." Jemima laughed.

"Under... Yes." I felt under my jacket and nodded,  _ **Breathe. You are making yourself flustered.**_

I pulled the cardigan on and started to fasten it.

"I like him." Jemima smiled, "He was really funny and handsome."

"So did I. He was very nice and kind."

"He certainly is." I chuckled and blushed softly thinking about our many encounters, "Do you think... Do you think your, uh, father's a... crackpot?"

"Your cardigan's inside out." Jeremy pointed up to show me as i was pacing and working in the buttons.

"Mm? Oh." I fixed the offending garment, "Do you think I'm a lunatic, wasting my time on a lot of silly inventions?"

It may seem odd to ask but, my twins were always honest with me. They get the looks and teased for how they dress or speak. They know how people talk of me outside this home of ours... Sometimes it helps to hear what they think.

"But they aren't silly! They're wonderful!" Jemima smiled.

"Nobody else can think of them." Jeremy finished.

"That's right! That is right! Nobody else can think of them." I grinned, knowing my kids were right.

"But Daddy, " Jeremy pointed at the cardigan.

"Yes?"

"I don't like it." Jemima giggled wig her brother as i quickly removed the cardigan, "Okie-Dokie, jacket it is." 

I tugged on the jack and fastened a button as they both nodded. Different didn't make us bad and i might have just found someone who sees that too.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I stopped at his door, watching the unmoving wood as i thought about what i was doing. It seemed odd to not only be on a date but with a man like Caractacus. People never seen me as a soft person or one with many feelings. They didn't see anything but the fear and mistakes. Taking men and women home, find meaningless pleasure. Paying them for everything between us with gifts and drugs... I never wanted that. It just became a habit. It became familiar and gave me some form of feeling loved. I twisted it into that so i didn't see it as being used.

It felt like hours in that simple minute, but before i could think clearly... My hand knocked. I froze on the inside, not in the least surprised that my leg started to bounce and i wanted to run.

"Hello..." The door opened in and i caught just a little of his outfit as he seen me, "I must admit, i was almost worried you wouldn't show."

_**Same crazy suit... The plaid is almost growing on me. Especially on him.** _

"And miss this?" I offered him an arm, "I did accept your offer."

"Than let's go." He took my arm until we reached the elevator.

It was an afterthought on my part, thinking about how many people could see it. How this could end badly because i was showing a weakness... I was showing he meant something. While our arms barely touched, it still caused a spark. He didn't seem to be thrown off, he stayed beside me as we walked out to my Escalade. The guys were off on business yet but I had free time, I made free time to go out with this...  _ **This what Nevada? What is he to you? Who is he to you?**_ I regarded him closely, watching as we started our drive down the way.

"So where are we going?" He glanced over.

"It's a surprise." I kept my eyes on the road as he leaned against the window. 

I couldn't help it, he was like a child in a toy store. His eyes wide looking out at the streets passing by. That stupid hat pushed up a little, his hair a mess under it. The green eyes sparkling as he would look over at me.  ** _He looks so sweet... So innocent... No wonder he has twins._** I was just pulling in to the little restaurant hidden away on this rundown street, he looked up and smiled.

"Bella Notte?"

"Bella..." I glanced up and stopped, "Yeah. Sorry, I know it as Tony's. He's the chef." 

I got out and walked around, stopping as he stepped out. The night air gave a small chill as he turned to me a moment. I pulled off the hat and tossed it on his seat.

"Beautiful Night," I smirked at him as he looked at his hat on the seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella Notte, it means beautiful night." I ran a few fingers through his hair, "That stupid hat doesn't do you justice."

"Stupid? That's my favorite Bowler." He chuckled and raised a brow, "Stupid would be Suponiendo que no pueda hablar italiano. (assuming I can't speak Italian.)"

He chuckled and walked by me as I hid my laugh,  _ **Saying he can speak Italian in Spanish? That's a new one.**_ I watch him walk to the door and I just walk by. He was stunned and confused, so I pushed the small wooden gate open and motioned him in.

"Crees que no tengo mi propia mesa privada? Ven ahora. (You think I don't have my own private table? Come on now.)" I let my hand rest on his lower back as he walked by.

He wanted me knock on the wall by the split door. A hand offered to a rather large man and he opened up the door and motioned me in. I waved Crackpot to follow and Tony took us up the back steps to the private balcony with a view of the river and city lights.

"Ah Nevada, it's been a while, my old friend."

"Too long Tony." I gave the man a half hug, "Una botella de lo mejor para mí y para mi amigo. Por favor, buen señor. (A bottle of your best for me and my friend. Please good sir.)" 

The chubby chef laughed and walked back down as I pulled out Caractacus's chair. He sat down, still mesmerized by the view.

"Tony is an old friend from the block, grew up in the building across from mine." I took my spot beside him to enjoy the view, "Le di el dinero para esta pequeña tienda cuando él tenía poco más de veinte años. Su padre solía ser un camarero con el dueño anterior y siempre me traía a comer cuando necesitaba un descanso de mi familia. (I gave him the money for this little shop when he was in his early twenties. His dad uses to be a waiter with the previous owner and always brought me over for a meal when I needed a break from my family.)"

"How kind of you?"

"More like mercy, Este lugar era una mierda antes de que se lo comprara. (this place was shit before I bought it for him.)" 

We both chuckled, watching Tony drop off a bottle and two glasses. He also sat down a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"House special, always put your best foot forward with new customers." He nods to Caractacus.

"Oh, thank you."

"Your food is always the best." I smirked, "Me ganas más dinero que la mayoría de mis otros negocios. Y dame comida gratis. (You make me more money than most my other business. And give me free food.)"

"And I have Trujillo under my spatula." Tony patted my back, "nessuno scherza con Tony quando ha un grande compagno. (no one messes with Tony when he has a great partner.)"

I actually blushed a moment as I reached for the open bottle, pouring two glasses as I heard the door shut to a sliver so we could still hear the live band downstairs.

 _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night,_  
_And we call it bella notte._  
_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes..._  
_On this lovely bella notte._

"This place is beautiful, I can't believe I never heard of it before." He sighed as the stars slowly broke through some lights above, "The kids would love it."

"You haven't even tried the food." 

He looked to the plate and removed the fork from the napkin, slowly taking a bite. I stole a meatball, taking a rather large bite and watching as he closed his eyes.  _ **I want to see that more often, that look of bliss. I want to be the cause of it.**_ He looked over and dabbed his lips with the spare cloth napkin he had sat on his lap.

"Oh dear, that is better than the pasta I had in Italy." His rosy cheeks glowing brightly.

"Made fresh daily, Tony no lo tendría de otra manera. (Tony wouldn't have it any other way.)"

"I will never be able to eat spaghetti anywhere else." He whispered as he pulled another forkful tomy laughing.

"Bien, a Tony le encantará escuchar eso. (Good, Tony will love to hear that.)" I reached for my bite.

 _Side by side with your loved one,_  
_You'll find enchantment here._  
_The night will weave its magic spell,_  
_When the one you love is near._

I took a small grasp with my lips and slurped it up. The very same I did as a kid. He chuckled and followed my lead, slurping up a noodle as one hard suck caused it to kick up and slap his nose. A small speck of sauce on his nose, causing laughter to ring out as he now dabbed his nose.

"Excuse me, it is a bit messy."

"That's how you know it's good." I shook my head, "Pregúntale a Tony. (Ask Tony.)"

"He speaks the truth."

We both laughed as I leaned back in the chair and called back by the door where his voice came from, "Qué pasó con la privacidad, mi amigo? (What ever happened to privacy, my friend?)"

"You live in the heights, there is no privacy. Everyone knows your business."

I blushed a little heavy and glanced at Caractacus, "Olvidé lo curioso y chismoso que era. (I forgot how nosy and gossipy he was.)"

"But he can cook." 

I watched him slurp another noodle up, licking the sauce from around his lips. My heart thumping as I pretend to not stare at him, but it was easy to tell. No one else was near. I pulled a small bite and started to slurp as I closed my eyes and then, then I got more than sauce and pasta. I felt two lips on mine, a noodle connecting us as he pulled back and wiped his mouth as if he had more sauce on his face. 

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. Era casi mejor que antes. (It was almost better than before.)" I leaned back in and picked up the last meatball, moving the fork over to Caractacus, "I mean, you did agree to a date."

He blushed but took the bite buying time and speaking soon after the small swallow, "I did. And you have yet to be predictable."

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right._  
_On this lovely bella notte._

It was sweet, the way he leaned in for another kiss and held my face firm. This night couldn't have gone any better. It couldn't get any better. 

* * *

_**Caractacus** _

* * *

Nevada had just got me back, walking me up to my apartment. It was a truly wonderful night, seeing Nevada being so nice. Even the worse things I heard whispered about him seemed so far fetched after tonight.

"I had fun tonight." He glanced over me as we stopped by my door.

"Yes, I did also."

"I wasn't sure you would ask me out." Nevada's words seemed so soft.

"Well, I didn't know if you would." I smirked, "A wise man once told me 'Never say "no" to adventures. Always say "yes", otherwise you'll lead a very dull life."

"So tonight was an adventure?"

"Well, it was unusual and exciting." I chuckled, "That is the definition of adventure is it not?"

"Supongo que sí. (I guess so.)" He smiled, "Maybe we could do this again?"

"Of course." I pulled a card from my pocket, something I learned after a few days in America, "Do call."

He took the card and smiled, flipping it between his fingers a moment as his candy-coated chuckle erupted. His eyes sought out mine and before I opened the door, he stole one last kiss.

"I definitely will." 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I walked into the apartment in this building and couldn't stop grinning. It almost hurt but it felt so good to smile. For a genuine smile... I walked by the window and the knock of a certain squirrel, I flipped him off.  _ **I like this buzz, I don't need a fucking animal ruining it for me tonight.**_

"I could do with this prince charming."


End file.
